


Hugger

by 13atoms (2Atoms)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/13atoms
Summary: The Master's TARDIS was a lonely place. Sometimes, you just wanted a cuddle.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever posted but I think it's cute.

It was a lonely business, being the only companion on The Master’s TARDIS. The only human he trusted to get close, even if it was just as ‘friends’. Not that he’d call you anything that affectionate. 

You could walk through space and time like a god, safe by his side, watching all the people with friends and families, watching their lives like they were zoo exhibits. You could change the course of history. Experience more than any human could dream to. But it was hard to sleep at night, achingly touch starved, desperately lonely.

You were always trying to find any way to be around other humanoids. Half the time, you thought The Master wanted nothing to do with you, leaving you to “Stay!” like a dog, while he does whatever it is you pretend not to know about.

One trip he leaves you in a gorgeous cafe, riverside on an alien planet where the river is viscous and clear, sweet smelling and glistening like honey. You knew you shouldn’t complain. But it would be better with someone to share it with.

By the time he returns, he catches you chatting to a nice, pretty young person in a city you’re visiting, buying them a coffee with his credit card while you sip your own, because you’re so happy for company. He marches up to you, still sat where you left him, having made whatever transaction you came to this gorgeous city for. You ask if he wants to stay, and get to know your new friend, but he refuses to even stop walking. You hug them goodbye, quickly exchanging phone numbers and saying how happy you are to have met them.

“That won’t work, you know.” He grumbles as you finally get back to the ship.

“What?”

“The number. Wrong type for your phone.”

“Fix it then! I liked them!”

The TARDIS is already in flight, and he ignores your comment, busy trying to look impressive as he flies the ship.

“Why? They’re not even human.”

“They’re close enough! Besides, neither are you!”

He huffs, taking your phone from your hand and jamming wires into it messily. You hope he won’t break it again. He was never the gentlest with your human technology.

“Stupid.” He grumbled, throwing the phone back to you. “It’ll work now.”

You thanked him with a grin, before typing in the number scribbled on a napkin, typing out a quick ‘hello’ to your new friend. You made a point to ignore the Time Lord glowering at you across the console room.

“If you want a human to cuddle I can drop you back on earth.”

There was no venom in his words at all, all bark no bite. If anything, he sounded put out. It was hard not to smile when you realised he might actually be jealous.

“Well you’re not exactly the hugging type, are you!” You sent the message, smiling at the near instant response. “Besides, it’s nice to have a few friends. Bit lonely in this box.”

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of you, two strong arms almost crushing you from behind. It was awkward, his forearms carefully on your shoulders, hands avoiding you.

Like this body had never hugged anyone before.

You jostled him free a little, turning in his arms to face him instead, wrapping both your arms around his soft torso and squeezing. You knew you weren’t strong enough to do him any serious damage. And he seemed like he needed the touch.

“I guess I was wrong.” You admitted, face tantalisingly close to his.

He smelt good. Smokey. The expensive material of his jacket was surprisingly soft, as was his beard. You tried to keep a little distance, but he pulled you in closer.

His voice was so quiet, so intimate in your ear, it made you feel warm in a way you’d tried to suppress.

“I think I might be a hugger, actually.”


End file.
